roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Fibbage and Drawful/Funniest answers
The following is a list of the funniest and best answers from Achievement Hunter's let's play videos of Fibbage, Fibbage XL and Drawful. Let's Play - Fibbage 1. QUESTION: In 1980, Saddam Hussein was named an honorary citizen of... ANSWERS: Agrabah (Ray), Oz (Ryan), The ocean (Gavin) 2. QUESTION: Every year residents in Ivrea, Italy reenact a historical battle of their region, and instead of replica weapons they use... ANSWERS: Big dumb noses (Geoff), Salamis (Michael), Floppy dildo (Ryan), Smaller Italians (Gavin) 3. QUESTION: Occupation with the highest divorce rate according to the 2000 U.S. census. ANSWERS: Sniff tester of cunt perfume (Gavin), Pedophile (unknown) 4. QUESTION: Marcella Hazan is the culinary guru who pioneered the unusual technique of cooking duck with a... ANSWERS: Smegma (Ray and Michael - "WE BOTH WROTE SMEGMA?!"), Dutch oven (Lindsay), Spit roast (Ryan), Dick (Geoff) 5. QUESTION: The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing... ANSWERS: A moistened scrotum (Gavin), Puss (Ray), Titties (Geoff) 6. QUESTION: In 2010, customs officers on the Norway-Sweden border intercepted a cargo truck carrying 28 tons of ... from China. ANSWERS: Dick cheese (Ray), Transformers (Michael), Tiger testicle (Ryan) 7. QUESTION: To make it extremely difficult for telemarketers to pronounce, Tim Price changed his name in 2012 to Tim... ANSWERS: LL-L--.P,L.. (Gavin), SHWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (Lindsay), Allen (Ray) 8. QUESTION: Loyola University offers scholarship to any Catholic students with the last name... ANSWERS: Jesus-Christpope (Gavin), Dunkelman (Ray) 9. QUESTION: The Oxford Dictionaries' "word of the year" for 2013. ANSWERS: Calvin Coolidge (Ryan), Cunt-foam (Gavin) 10. QUESTION: Tashirojima is an island off of Japan that is completely overrun by... ANSWERS: Chinks (Gavin) , Lesbians (Geoff) 11. QUESTION: The Isle of Man flag depicts three ... interlinked together ANSWERS: Chickenfaggot (Gavin) , Horse Cocks (Michael) Let's Play - Fibbage XL Part 1: 1. QUESTION: Actor Eddie Murphy released a dance song in 1982 titled "Boogie in..." ANSWERS: The swamp (Ray - "It's a Shrek joke!"), Oogie (Gavin) 2. QUESTION: ROADTRIP! When on a spring break trip to Dongyang, China, be sure to try their eggs cooked in... ANSWERS: Jackie Chan's load (Ray), Your butt (Gavin) 3. QUESTION: When Charlie and the Chocolate Factory author Roald Dahl died, he was buried with snooker cues, burgundy, chocolate, pencils and a... ANSWERS: Jar of young boy urine (Ray), Everlasting gobstopper (Geoff), A mould of his wife's cunt (Gavin) 4. QUESTION: CELEBRITY TWEET! 4:32 PM - 22 May 2012 @lindsaylohan Tweeted: "... is the best medicine." ANSWERS: Big black cock (Ray), Old pussy (Lindsay), Black dick (Gavin) 5. QUESTION: Product name of the "gas neutralizer" pad that you insert into your underwear, made by the Solutions that Stick company. ANSWERS: Fart plugs (Gavin), The flatulator (Ryan), No tooties here (unknown), Ass away (unknown) 6. QUESTION: Mohammed Khurshid Hussain is in the Guiness Book of World Records because he is able to ... very quickly with his nose. ANSWERS: Perform fellatio (Ryan), Slay puss (Gavin) 7. QUESTION: The New York times was forced to issue a correction after they incorrectly identified the Nintendo characters Mario and Luigi as ... instead of plumbers. ANSWERS: Carpenters. The sexy kind. You know (Ryan), Pipe technicians (Gavin), Dirty straights (Ray), Sex workers (Lindsay) 8. QUESTION: The city of Olney, Illinois organizes an annual event in order to ... squirrels. ANSWERS: Skin and wear (Ryan), Sexually integrate (Gavin), Taxidermy (Lindsay) 9. QUESTION: During the 1990s, teachers in North Korea were, oddly enough, required to know how to... ANSWERS: Suck a kid's duck (Gavin - "SPELLED IT WRONG!"), Defend the regime with ninja dildo moves (Ryan) Let's Play - Drawful 1. DRAWING: Taco cat ANSWERS: Puss burrito (Ray), Discount Mexican food (Ryan), Pussy taco (Geoff) 2. DRAWING: Pebbles ANSWERS: Boobie lake (Ray), Egyptian orgy (Lindsay) 3. DRAWING: Laundry night ANSWERS: In your butt (Ryan), Bitches love pizza (Lindsay) 4. DRAWING: Don't eat the cookies ANSWERS: Going eggless (Ray), Anorexic hottie (Lindsay) 5. DRAWING: Pretending to read ANSWER: Gay baby's first Playboy (Lindsay) 6. DRAWING: Lady ghost ANSWERS: Breast wraith (Gavin), Sexy time with dead spouses (Ryan) 7. DRAWING: Cucumber Western ANSWERS: Clint Picklewood (Gavin), Ray's dick wearing a hat (Geoff), Cowboy dong (Ray) 8. DRAWING: Impaled with stars ANSWER: Jewish virgin (Lindsay) 9. DRAWING: Candyman ANSWERS: Fish tail eared confetti cannon insect man (Gavin), Jewish virgin (Ray), Dobby the house slut (Lindsay) 10. DRAWING: Diabetes ANSWERS: Sassy grand daddy (Lindsay), Geoff (Geoff), Geoff making it rain (Ray) Let's Play - Drawful Part 2 1. DRAWING: Where missing socks go ANSWERS: A dryer full of cocaine (Ryan), Fart house (Geoff) 2. DRAWING: Eggmobile ANSWERS: Poo delivery service (Ryan), Guacamole maker (Gus), No face taking at bathhouse in spirited away (Lindsay) 3. DRAWING: Female James Bond ANSWERS: Double O Skrillex (Ray), Licensed to sling puss (Ryan), Bond, Bitch Bond (Lindsay) 4. DRAWING: Imaginary friend ANSWERS: Burst my bubble. Butt. (Ryan), It's-a me! Mario! (Mica) 5. DRAWING: You don't know Jack ANSWERS: Titty taco ghost (Mica), Taco wizard (Ray), Kentucky Fried Chicken (Gus), Jabba the Hutt's Latino cousin (Ryan) 6. DRAWING: Mortality ANSWERS: Jolly Roger (Lindsay), My anus after fast food (Ray), Happ time (Geoff) 7. DRAWING: Fringe crime ANSWERS: Underwater dick gun (Ray), 20000 Dongs under the Sea (Ryan) 8. DRAWING: Final jeopardy ANSWERS: Things I avoided in high school (Ryan), Erectile dysfunction due to steroid use (Lindsay) 9. DRAWING: Kids in a musical ANSWERS: Destiny's Child (Ray), Vienna boys choir (Lindsay), Barbershop quartet after a death (Ryan) 10. DRAWING: New underwear ANSWERS: Who wears short shorts (Ray), The biggest loser (Geoff) Let's Play - Drawful Part 3 1. DRAWING: Pizza cat house gun (Ryan said this was too literal to be the answer) ANSWER: Whoever drew this should kill themselves (Ray) 2. DRAWING: Hercules ANSWERS: Special needs clown (Gavin), Robot Arnold Schwarzenegger eats lightning (Ryan), Harry Potter sex change (Michael) 3. DRAWING: Sleepy saxophone player ANSWERS: An unholy crossbreed of a woman and a sax (Ryan), Szaxofonon jatszo hology (Linda) 4. DRAWING: Alphabetical order ANSWERS: A fridge drawing of a proud serial killer mom (Ryan), Goatse (Ray) 5. DRAWING: Space chef ANSWERS: Chef ninja Gordon Ramsey conquering the moon (Ryan), Jew chef (Gavin), Batman with a white flag (Linda) 6. DRAWING: Fairy tale ANSWER: Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! (random decoy) 7. DRAWING: Geese ANSWERS: Cunt (Gavin), Abstract representation of dancing weasels (Ryan), SpongeBob fucking Sandy and Mr. Krab (Michael) 8. DRAWING: Carsick Sherlock Holmes ANSWER: Adam Sandler's ball butter (unknown: Griffon, Ray or Ryan) Let's Play - Drawful Part 4 1. DRAWING: Emo duck ANSWERS: Hodor! Hodor! Hodor! (random decoy), Duck cunt (Michael), The sad masturbating duck (Ryan) 2. DRAWING: Mermaid hospital ANSWERS: Mermaid gangbanging fat drunken sailors (Michael), Medusa's day job at Walmart (Ray) 3. DRAWING: Humidity ANSWERS: Chocolate rain (Gavin), Boo! (Michael), Sacraface to the shit lord (Ryan) 4. DRAWING: Internet video of kittens ANSWERS: Playing this game (Linda), Deleting your porn history of midgets fucking (Michael) 5. DRAWING: Nervous dinosaur ANSWERS: A brain tumor in the pre-frontal cortex (Ryan), Snowman's fecal lightning strike (Gavin), Ray is a fucking idiot (Michael) 6. DRAWING: Pizza pac man ANSWERS: I'll have the cheese (Gavin), Sharing pizza with your noneye friend (Linda), Please don't sue us Namco (Ray) 7. DRAWING: Napoleon riding a squirrel ANSWERS: Captain Morgans bestiality adventure (Ryan), Barack Obama (Gavin), Napoleon fucking a squirrel (Michael) 8. DRAWING: Cuddly bat ANSWERS: Bat having a seizure (Griffon), Moose knuckle (Gavin), The most terrifying vagina ever (Ryan) 9. DRAWING: Cold front coming in from the west ANSWERS: Fat children eating their weight in chocolate (unknown: Griffon, Linda or Gavin), Forward unto asterisks (Assumed Ryan), Snowver here! (Possibly Michael) Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Category:Jackbox Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia